


Эвридика

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Romance, Underworld
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: После смерти жены Орфей спускался за ней в подземное царство. Аид и Персефона согласились возвратить на землю Эвридику, но она вынуждена была сразу же вернуться назад, потому что Орфей нарушил условие поставленное богами — взглянул на неё ещё до выхода из подземного царства.Возможно, сама Эвридика поступила бы иначе.
Relationships: Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Smoke
Kudos: 4





	Эвридика

**Author's Note:**

> При создании данной работы автор вдохновлялся, кроме собственно мифа об Орфее и Эвридике, также песней Otto Dix - Орфей (как обычно, извратив и то, и другое) 
> 
> Для тех, кто любит путаться в нестандартном повествовании - курсивом выделены флешбэки.

Смоук с почти яростью смял в кулаке свиток с парой безжалостных строчек и вписанным другим почерком именем. Жесткий сухой пергамент, навсегда перечеркнувший сразу три жизни – погибшего и тех двоих, кому он был дорог. Эненра провёл кончиками пальцев по неровно написанному имени. Свиток доставили вчера. И пока ещё не получалось поверить, что его больше нет. Что больше не будет внеурочных подъёмов и жёстких индивидуальных тренировок, редких ночных посиделок в ближайшем лесочке, ещё более редких поблажек от старшего. Не будет тайных проникновений в комнату и жарких мгновений близости…

Помотав головой, Смоук оставил смятый свиток на столе и отправился искать друга. Тундра собирался искать убийцу брата. Вот только месть не вернёт его. 

Криомант обнаружился в тренировочном зале, ожесточённо уничтожающим один манекен за другим. Ритуальное боевое облачение старшего брата и зимняя стужа в глазах. Им обоим слишком больно, чтобы можно было это скрыть. 

– Что сказал грандмастер?

Тундра резким ударом снёс манекену голову.

– Обещал в карцер посадить, если не передумаю. 

– А ты не передумаешь? 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – криомант сделал шаг назад. Его взгляд потемнел – неуловимо, кто-то другой и не заметил бы, но Смоук отлично знал, что это значит: друг готовится сражаться. Если придётся – насмерть. 

– Я не собираюсь запирать тебя в карцере! – быстро произнёс Смоук, поднимая руки в сдающемся жесте. – У меня только одна просьба… Тундра, я понимаю твою боль. И ты знаешь, что я чувствую то же. Но я прошу тебя, пожалуйста, дай мне пару дней. Я хочу попробовать кое-что сделать. А потом я пойду с тобой во Внешний мир. 

– Что ты хочешь делать?

– Я пока не могу тебе сказать. Пожалуйста, просто поверь мне. Я всё объясню тебе, когда вернусь. 

– Хорошо, – Тундра медленно кивнул. – Я верю тебе. Всегда тебе верил. Только… пообещай, что вернёшься. Ты… единственный близкий человек, который у меня остался.

– Конечно, я вернусь. Даже не сомневайся. Спасибо, друг. 

Эненра вышел, не дожидаясь прощальных слов. Ему ещё предстояло выклянчивать эту своеобразную “командировку” у грандмастера.

Убедить главу клана оказалось непросто, но и не так сложно, как можно было ожидать. Пришлось, правда, пообещать несколько не очень приятных вещей, но Смоук почти не жалел. Если то, что он задумал, получится – обещания будут уже не важны. Если не получится – тем более. 

Эненра снял защитный щиток с правой руки. На бледной коже запястья отчётливо виднелись тонкие шрамы. Было бы сложно объяснить, откуда они взялись – Смоук отнюдь не был суицидником – поэтому никто о них и не знал. Только Саб-Зиро. 

* * *  
 _Недалеко от Праги, в маленькой деревушке, название которой эненра за давностью лет благополучно позабыл, стоял сиротский приют для “особых” детей. Вундеркинды, медиумы, телекинетики, слабенькие чародеи или пирокинетики со всей страны попадали в этот приют. А уже из него – либо в психушку, либо в организации, подобные Лин Куэй. Смоук считал, что ему ещё повезло. Большинство не доживали и до шестнадцати._

_В приюте буйно процветали насилие, воровство, стукачество и прочие милые шалости озлобленных брошенных детей, которых не принимает остальной мир. Странного даже для этого места седого мальчишку, постоянно окружённого завесой дыма, в основном не трогали, но и со стороны смотреть на всё это было не слишком приятно. Воспитанников, что послабее духом, не успевали вытаскивать из петли._

_Обычно их находили утром, когда помочь было уже невозможно и некому. Шанс появлялся только в те ночи, когда дежурил Эвжен – единственный из “особых детей”, который повзрослел и остался работать в приюте. Остальные воспитатели были обычными людьми и зачастую боялись и ненавидели своих воспитанников. Эвжен умел почувствовать умирающую душу и удержать её у черты невозврата._

_В первый раз это была милая худенькая девочка одиннадцати лет по имени Братислава, новенькая. Кажется, попавшая в приют по ошибке – во всяком случае, за полгода её способности так и не проявили себя. Хрупкую блондиночку довели до этого шага старшие девушки. Эвжен ругался страшно, что, собственно, и привлекло внимание мучимого бессонницей эненры. Воспитатель покосился на высунувшегося в коридор мальчишку и неожиданно поманил его к себе._

_– Её можно спасти. Но мне нужен помощник. Кто-то, кто сможет сходить за ней и уговорит вернуться. Не бойся, умирать не надо. Она сейчас на границе между миром живых и ушедших. Я могу отправить тебя туда и вывести обратно._

_Подросток, пока ещё с трудом припоминающий своё настоящее имя, решительно кивнул._

_Воспитатель подхватил девочку на руки и перенёс на диванчик в комнате отдыха, запершись на ключ изнутри._

_– Если нас увидят в коридоре, придётся многое объяснять, а нам сейчас нельзя терять время. Садись рядом с ней и дай руку. Мне нужно немного твоей крови._

_Это был скальпель. Самый обычный медицинский скальпель, хоть и с выцарапанными по всей длине непонятными символами. Кожа под ним разошлась почти безболезненно, отпустив на волю тёплый алый ручеёк._

_– Будет кружиться голова. Не бойся. С тобой в любом случае ничего не случится._

_Голос взрослого доносился словно из-под воды, а очертания комнаты расплывались, медленно сплетаясь в какое-то непонятное место. Белое пустое ничто и резко делившая его пополам тёмная полоса._

_Братиславу он нашёл сразу. Девочка сидела возле самой полосы, обхватив руками коленки, и тихонечко плакала. Её не то что не пришлось уговаривать – она сама вцепилась в знакомого человека, попросив увести из этого места. Слишком мала была и слишком хотела жить._

_За три года, что Смоук провёл в том приюте, ходить к Черте пришлось восемнадцать раз._

_Не все ходки оканчивались хорошо. Кто-то не хотел возвращаться к одиночеству и издевательствам, кто-то желал уйти за Черту, один даже чуть не утянул спасателя с собой. Этот эпизод Смоук вспоминать не любил._

_Подросток довольно быстро освоился как в приюте – даже сам научился отыскивать самоубийц, иногда успевая и предотвратить непоправимое – так и в этом полуреальном месте. Вполне возможно, оно могло бы выглядеть как-то иначе, но так было проще. Резкая, зримая полоса, переступив которую вернуться уже было нельзя, хотя бы была понятной._

_За Чертой ждало то, чего сироты лишились в жизни – родные, ещё не отвернувшиеся от них, проклятых, потерянные друзья, дом, прекрасный красочный мир, в котором они были нужны. Томаш видел только такую же пустоту, как и до Черты. От прошлой жизни ему остались только ужасная боль и гул пламени. И перекрывающий его тихий голос, шепчущий что-то успокаивающее на незнакомом языке. Детских воспоминаний, знакомых лиц, известных мест – этого не было. За Черту не тянуло._

_А Братислава ходила за ним хвостиком ещё полгода, пока её не удочерила какая-то богатая семья._

* * *  
Сейчас этот способ не подходил. Ему нужно было за Черту, да и некому будет вытянуть обратно. Придётся справляться своими силами. А значит, уйти за пределы Храма. 

Убийцы Лин Куэй не боялись ни врагов, ни смерти, и всё же было место, которое даже они старались обходить стороной. В полумиле севернее Храма, глубоко в лесной чаще скрывалась совсем крошечная укромная полянка, заросшая вереском. Все наставники настрого запрещали ученикам, в особенности тем, кто не был обычным человеком, к ней приближаться. Разумеется, любопытный эненра использовал первую же возможность изучить запретное место. Выяснив, что полянка является аномалией – местом, откуда можно попасть в загробный мир – Смоук, половину детства шаставший туда, как на работу, на долгие годы потерял к полянке интерес. 

И вот теперь ему нужно было именно туда. 

Смоук спокойно прошёл через ворота – как-никак, грандмастер дал ему официальное разрешение, и здесь таиться не было нужды. Отойдя на сотню метров, он перешёл в режим невидимости и сорвался с места. Даже с официальным разрешением – никому не нужно знать, куда именно он ушёл. Уже неподалёку от полянки эненра перешёл на шаг. Нужно было отдышаться и прислушаться, не идёт ли кто следом. Конечно, мало кто мог проследить за невидимкой, но осторожность не помешает.

За прошедшие годы полянка не изменилась. Её обходили стороной не только люди, но и звери, и вообще всё живое. Только вереск, курганная трава, разросся сильнее. Приостановившись на краю, Смоук глубоко вздохнул. Всё же, последний раз он делал это почти десять лет назад… Немного страшновато.

Короткий шаг. Вереск принял чужака, мягко обвивая и не сминаясь под ногами. Возникло привычное, хоть и полузабытое ощущение давления толщи воды на уши. Расфокусировав взгляд, Смоук увидел Черту ровно по центру поляны. Он и в самом деле не знал, существует она на самом деле или только в его воображении. Но это было совершенно неважно.

Приостановившись на границе, эненра постарался побороть страх. Демон, который жил внутри него, беспокоился и отчаянно пытался отговорить носителя от последнего шага. Смоук и сам знал, что это безумие. Только отсюда ещё можно вернуться. Дальше – любой неверный шаг означает смерть. Но только смысла не делать этот шаг он не видел.

Глубоко вздохнув, эненра зажмурился и шагнул через границу. Лица коснулся порыв затхлого холодного ветра, словно из открытого склепа. Гул в ушах исчез, сменившись шелестом ветра в траве и запахом луговых трав. Не так уж плохо.

Смоук открыл глаза, но не увидел ничего. Только полная чернота без единого намёка на хоть лучик света. Эненра ощупал лицо, проверяя догадку. Глаза были на месте, но зрения, тем не менее, не было. Почему-то это не напугало, воспринявшись чем-то совершенно логичным. Чтобы оказаться здесь, нужно что-то потерять. При естественном ходе вещей – жизнь. Но раз жизнь остаётся при владельце, то придётся расплатиться чем-то другим. Хорошо бы не навсегда. 

И вообще, это символично.

* * *  
 _Само их общение с Саб-Зиро началось с того, что Смоук банально спутал двоих братьев._

_Тундра, конечно, парень замкнутый, но добрый друг, за широкой спиной которого так замечательно скрываться от жизненных неурядиц. Не то, чтобы у тихони Смоука так уж много было врагов, но на тихонях обычно и отрываются те, кто чувствует свою безнаказанность._

_А вот его старшего брата эненра откровенно побаивался. Саб-Зиро был тем, к кому определение “отморозок” подходило лучше всего. Жесткий, порой даже жестокий, не терпящий слабостей и неповиновения. Не только Смоук, но большая часть клана старалась обходить старшего криоманта стороной._

_Именно поэтому, если Тундра куда-то исчезал из Храма – на миссию или длительную тренировку – эненра передвигался по извилистым коридорам невидимкой, прижимаясь к стенам. Так просто было безопаснее._

_Но в тот вечер он был настолько вымотан затянувшейся тренировкой, что сил не хватало даже на эту простую, в общем, технику. Хотелось только добраться до кровати и отключиться. Знакомый поворот завёл – почему-то – не туда, перед ним мелькнуло нечто размазано-жёлтое и со звоном разбитого стекла глаза обожгло жгучей болью от выплеснувшейся на них неизвестной жидкости. Дезориентированного эненру схватили за руки, зажав рот ладонью, и куда-то поволокли._

_Смоук обречённо вздохнул. На то, чтобы вырваться и сбежать, сил у него не было тем более. Впрочем, не убьют. Им это невыгодно. Хотя поиздеваются вдоволь. Иногда ему казалось, что это судьба доплачивает недоданное в приюте._

_Он, конечно, попробовал трепыхнуться пару раз, но тщетно – только получил несколько болезненных тычков в спину._

_Вдруг повеяло холодом, и его резко выдернули из рук похитителей. Смоук нашарил рядом стену, прислонился к ней, слушая звуки ударов и болезненные вскрики. Сектор и… не меньше ещё троих. Интересно, что они собирались такой компанией с ним делать? Но теперь это уж точно неважно._

_– Смоук? – голос криоманта прозвучал глухо и полуразборчиво. Маска._

_– Не думал, что ты так быстро вернёшься, – эненра чуть улыбнулся. Что-то казалось ему странным, но он слишком устал, чтобы понять – что._

_Смоук почувствовал перед лицом лёгкое движение воздуха. Рукой он там водит, что ли?_

_– Ты чего, ослеп? – в голосе Тундры прозвучала какая-то почти детская растерянность._

_– Вроде бы._

_Криомант коротко вздохнул. А потом перекинул руку эненры через своё плечо и обхватил за пояс._

_– Опирайся на меня. Попробуем разобраться._

_Лежать на чужой кровати было непривычно. Такого не позволяли ни в приюте, ни здесь. Но криомант не позволил просто юркнуть в свою комнату, дотащил до той, которую делил с братом, настойчиво заставил лечь и “не дёргаться”. И сейчас осторожно касался лица, изучая полученные повреждения._

_– Не кислота. Какой-то самопальный состав. Глаза целы. Вот здесь царапина, – холодный палец мягко погладил рассечённую бровь, стягивая края ранки тонкой ледяной корочкой. – А зрение мы поправим, – на глаза легла смоченная каким-то лекарственным составом тряпочка._

_– Спасибо, – улыбнувшись, Смоук поймал ладонь друга и благодарно пожал._

_Хлопнула дверь комнаты, впуская кого-то. Испуганно выдохнув, пришелец стремительно добежал до кровати и схватил эненру за плечи._

_– Смоук! Что с тобой случилось? – и вот это однозначно был голос младшего криоманта._

_Резко сев, эненра сдёрнул повязку с глаз. Темнота чуть-чуть расступилась, показывая очертания комнаты, запылённого запыхавшегося Тундру и сидящего рядом Би-Хана, стирающего с ладоней лекарство._

_Глухо застонав, Смоук упал обратно и прикрылся повязкой._

* * *  
И, всё-таки, жаль. Каждая религия и вера описывала это место по-своему, и было бы очень интересно узнать, как же оно выглядит на самом деле. Но, видно, не судьба.

Под ногами ощущалась мягкая, слегка пружинящая поверхность. Трава, густая и ароматная. Запах пробирался словно бы глубоко под кожу, цепляясь за что-то внутреннее, инстинктивное, звериное… или демоническое. Он был здесь когда-то. Давно, может быть, даже не в этой жизни, но был. Некий древний инстинкт, чутьё, звал куда-то. Вперёд, внутрь этого странно-полузнакомого мира. Но только осторожно.

Первые шаги были медленными, изучающими. Внутренний демон, столь же лишённый зрения, внимательно прислушивался к окружающему миру, изучал его какими-то своими методами. Смоук не вдавался в подробности, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы быстро научиться двигаться вслепую. Дважды всё же споткнулся, едва не упав, но смог удержаться на ногах. Похоже, поблизости не было никого, но он всё равно собирался рассчитывать только на себя.

Немного освоившись, эненра доверил выбор направления демону, просто шагая в ту сторону, которую подсказывала интуиция. 

Луг оказался довольно обширным, только через двадцать минут пути сменившись редким лесом. Смоук пару раз врезался в деревья, вскоре догадавшись замедлить шаг и внимательнее относиться к тому, что находится впереди. Откуда-то издалека слышались голоса, но к ним не тянуло. Тот, кого он искал, был противником сборищ, и стоило искать его в каком-нибудь уединённом месте.

– Томаш? – женский голос, вдруг окликнувший его по имени, показался знакомым. Эненра остановился и попытался припомнить его обладательницу.

– Братислава?

– Томаш! – на шею кинулось что-то, при ближайшем ощупывании оказавшееся худой невысокой девчонкой. Правда, ощупывать пришлось уже лёжа на земле – неожиданный резкий рывок выбил почву из-под ног. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты же живой!

– Это так заметно? 

– Очень, – в голосе девушки появились серьёзные нотки. – Для любого здесь ты как яркий маяк, слишком привлекаешь внимание. В том числе враждебное. 

– У меня нет выбора. Я должен тут найти кое-кого. 

– Так, – девушка слезла с него и, судя по шуршанию, встала и принялась поправлять одежду. Пришлось подниматься следом. – Сейчас пойдём ко мне, у меня где-то был маскирующий амулет. Нельзя в таком виде шататься по Земле ушедших. Потом я тебе помогу. Томаш… Что у тебя с глазами?

– А что не так?

– Ты смотришь сквозь меня и не туда, как будто на голос ориентируешься. Ты слепой?

– Надеюсь, временно. Зрение пропало, когда я перешёл Черту.

– Это временно, – наверное, девушка кивнула. А потом взяла его за руку и потянула за собой. – Идём. Здесь недалеко.

Шагов через сотню Братислава попросила его пригнуться, и вокруг, кажется, возникли стены. Во всяком случае, звуки леса немного утихли, хоть и не исчезли совсем.

– Посиди тут, – девушка настойчиво усадила гостя на какой-то сундук. – Сейчас сделаю чай и поищу амулет. А ты отдохнёшь немного, – звякнула железная посудина, вроде бы котелок, послышался треск медленно разгорающегося огня. – Я здесь что-то вроде психолога, ко мне многие приходили за советом или утешением. Кого ты ищешь? Может, я его знаю.

– Он бы не пришёл, – Смоук покачал головой. – А почему ты здесь? Все думали, что тебе достался счастливый билет. 

Братислава разлила закипевшую воду по двум чашкам, и в воздухе вкусно запахло травяным настоем. 

– Я тоже так думала поначалу. Хотя мама действительно меня любила, но отец… Он, как вскоре выяснилось, искал себе ручного уродца, чтобы хвастаться перед друзьями. У него были какие-то очень богатые и влиятельные друзья, и он всё время хотел быть лучше них. А я была совсем обычной. Не могла ни мысли читать, ни предметы взглядом двигать. Вообще ничего необычного не могла. Он злился очень. Бил меня… Потом начал пить. Даже пытался вернуть меня обратно в приют, но мне было почти семнадцать и меня отказались брать туда. Он тогда вернулся очень злой и пьяный. Толкнул меня. Я упала и ударилась головой. И увидела их.

– Их?

– Ушедших, – девушка вздохнула. – Я была не первой. Он забирал таких, как я, у кого способности не обнаружили. Думал, мы притворяемся. Только он был таким же, как и все. Боялся. И если удавалось пробудить в приёмыше какой-то дар, он их убивал. И мне стало очень страшно. 

Дотянувшись, Смоук осторожно обнял девушку. 

– Это из-за него ты здесь?

– Нет. Я могу видеть ушедших и разговаривать с ними, но я это скрывала. Они приходили из многих мест и рассказывали. Разное. Я понимала и боялась, что рано или поздно это раскроется, и тогда он меня убьёт, как остальных. И однажды, когда никого не было дома, я сбежала. Но я так боялась с кем-нибудь заговорить… Я ведь не видела разницы между живым и ушедшим. А если кто-то увидит, как я разговариваю с пустым местом? И тогда ушедшие привели меня сюда. Охраняли, обучали. Теперь здесь мой дом.

– Так ты тоже живая?

– Да. Но ушедшие воспринимают меня своей, и мне ничего не угрожает. В отличие от тебя. Ушедшие, они… разные. Большинство безобидны, но есть и буйные, и попросту опасные. Рассказы о вампирах и зомби возникли не на пустом месте. Вот это тот самый амулет, – она приколола что-то к одежде гостя. – А теперь рассказывай, какая судьба привела сюда тебя.

– Мне нечем гордиться, Братя, – Смоук прикрыл невидящие глаза. – Из меня воспитали шпиона и убийцу. 

– Ты не плохой человек. Я чувствую. 

– Может, и так, – он пожал плечами. – Но я занимался весьма паршивыми делами. А тот человек, за которым я пришёл… Я люблю его. И хочу забрать отсюда. 

– Как Орфей?

– В нашем раскладе я скорее Эвридика, – эненра улыбнулся. – У Орфея ничего не получилось. А я не уйду отсюда без него. 

– Тогда мой долг – помочь тебе. Ты что-то знаешь о том, как он умер?

– Кто-нибудь из ушедших рассказывал о Смертельной битве?

– Да, – кажется, девушка поморщилась. – Плохое место. Там творятся бесчестные дела.

– Он был убит там. И я боюсь, что времени у меня мало. 

– Очень мало, – Братислава одним глотком допила чай, встала и взяла его за руку. – Идём. Я отведу тебя туда, где находятся жертвы этой бойни. 

Идти пришлось почти двадцать минут. Лес опять сменился лугом, журчание воды подсказало о близкой речке. Потом крутобокий бревенчатый мост привёл на пустую выжженную землю. Запахи трав и чистой воды потерялись в удушающем смоге. Огонь, сера и пепел.

– Невесёлое место. А кто это рычит?

Сделав ещё пару шагов, Братислава остановилась.

– Это Страж. Цербер. Но он далеко и не обратит внимания, пока на тебе амулет. Мне нельзя идти дальше, и тебя я не пущу. Если попадёшь в лаву, это будет на моей совести. Как его зовут? Я позову сюда.

– Би-Хан. Если только придёт. Он очень упрямый.

– Придёт. Я скажу, что ты здесь, – девушка на некоторое время замолчала. – Но выводить его отсюда придётся тебе. Я здешний житель, и не могу вернуться к живым. Да и не хочу. Знаешь, чем придётся расплатиться?

– Год жизни. Во всяком случае, Эвжен расплачивался так.

– У Эвжена была оптовая скидка, – усмехнулась девушка. – Тебе придётся отдать не меньше трёх. А может, и больше – ведь Эвжен вытаскивал тех, кто ещё не успел уйти.

– Это неважно. Мне всё равно не светит дожить до старости.

– Никто не знает свою судьбу, – строго сказала Братислава. – А если ты отдаёшь последнее, что имеешь? 

– Да будет так. Но последние дни я проведу рядом с любимым человеком. 

– Сумасшедший мальчишка, – негромко прозвучал над ухом знакомый до дрожи голос, а сильные холодные руки обхватили за пояс, прижимая к широкой груди. – На кой чёрт ты так рискуешь собой?

– Я не могу без тебя. Пойдём обратно? Я переведу тебя через Черту. Я смогу. Я умею.

– Да. Я пойду с тобой, – лёгкое, едва заметное касание губ к виску и тихий шёпот. – И на той стороне выпорю. 

– Я покажу более короткую дорогу, – Братислава снова взяла его за руку. – Но надо спешить. 

Они снова прошли через мостик, свернули налево и прошли совсем немного.

– Вот здесь, – тонкие женские пальчики выскользнули из ладони и подтолкнули вперёд. – Граница через двести шагов. Никуда не сворачивай и не оборачивайся.

– Я ведь всё равно не вижу.

– Это неважно. Правило придумано не просто так, поверь. 

– Спасибо. Ты точно не хочешь обратно?

– Нет. Моё место здесь. А когда ты попадёшь сюда естественным путём – будешь знать, что у тебя здесь есть друг. Только не торопись сюда возвращаться. 

Две сотни шагов – не так уж много, но они показались почти вечностью. Тропа была прямой, ровной, без намёка на хоть какую-то кочку, на которой можно было бы споткнуться. Смоука так и подмывало обернуться, но: во-первых, он всё равно никого не увидит, а во-вторых, именно так накололся Орфей. Не стоит того. Друзьям эненра доверял больше, чем мифологический менестрель.

За пару шагов до границы ладонь Саб-Зиро коснулась его руки, сплетая пальцы.

За время его отсутствия полянка почти не изменилась, только с северной стороны, кажется, немного засох вереск. Смоук моргнул, не сразу осознав, что зрение вернулось. Теперь можно обернуться. Но страшно. 

– Что я тебе обещал? – тихо шепнул криомант, обнимая уже по-настоящему.

– Выпороть. А что, вариантов поинтереснее нет? 

– Есть, и много, – Би-Хан тихо рассмеялся. – Но отсюда лучше уйти, чтобы нас не затянуло обратно. Кстати, ты знаешь, кто эта девушка?

– Она из моей прошлой жизни. Когда-то я помог её спасти. А что? 

– Меня немного пугает, что у тебя в друзьях ходит сама Смерть.


End file.
